An Apology
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: After accidentally hitting Clem, the girl develops a fear of him, making it hard for Kenny to get a chance to apologize. ONE-SHOT.


**_Hey guys...New fic. I've been super busy lately, but I wanted to get this out to you._**

_**Another request by another guest. The request was Kenny apologizing to Clem after he hit her, but I did want to go into Kenny's thoughts during the whole event at the house. So here ya have it!**_

**_After accidentally hitting Clem, the girl develops a fear of him, making it hard for Kenny to get a chance to apologize. ONE-SHOT._**

**Enjoy.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"He's just gone...Luke's fuckin' gone..." Mike shook his head in disbelief. "We should've gone around."<p>

"Goddammit..." Kenny said, starting to pace the floor.

"We should've just fuckin' gone around." Mike repeated.

"Goddammit!" Kenny snapped.

"It's my fault..." Clementine spoke shakily. "I should have stayed with him..."

"Once that ice started to go, there wasn't nothin' any of us could do..." Mike said, not wanting anyone to blame themselves for what had happened. It was nobody's fault.

"Clem tried to help him...He just..." Bonnie buried her face in her hands, trying not to cry. "Oh God..."

Kenny felt anger boiling inside of him.

Luke was dead, and he had almost lost his girl too, all because of that stupid fucking Russkie.

Now Clementine was sitting in front of him, freezing. See the little girl, looking so pale and shivering the way she was had been enough to make him snap. "You son of a bitch. This is your fuckin' fault!" He yelled to Arvo.

"Kenny. Don't man." Mike came over.

"Don't WHAT?" Kenny asked, annoyed.

"It's nobody's damn fault." Mike said, trying to get Kenny to leave Arvo alone.

"The hell it ain't!" Kenny disagreed. If that shit-bird hadn't run, none of this would have happen.

"I'm freezing." Clementine spoke up, hoping to calm the situation. "Can we just get a fire started?"

Her words only added fuel to Kenny's rage as he turned the face the reason his girl was 'freezing'. It had been Arvo's fault that the child was in this condition."

And their current location wasn't much help either. The place was falling apart. There wasn't a blanket. Or a scrap of food around.

Right now, the two options the had seemed like 'freeze to death' or 'starve to death'.

"Look at this place. Just a stack of fuckin' toothpicks! Bet those magical "supplies" are bullshit, too." When Arvo didn't reply the man gave him a aggressive push. "What? No speaka de English?"

Arvo narrowed his eyes, finally speaking up, "Fuck you."

Kenny's eye widen at the come back before her angrily roared, "You fuckin' Commie piece of shit!" before punching the boy, the blow knocking him to the ground.

"Kenny!" Mike yelled.

"Fuck you..." Arvo repeating from the ground as Kenny continuously hit him.

Clementine flinched as she watch Kenny beat Arvo. Her heart pounding as she wondered why everyone else was just sitting there and not doing anything to help.

"You mother-" Punch. "fuckin'" Punch. "...Piece of-" Punch.

"What the FUCK, Kenny?" Mike screamed desperately.

Clementine decided she had to do something. Pushing her weak body up, she ran over to Kenny reaching out to grab him, only to receive an elbow to the face.

Kenny quickly turned, eye softening when he saw Clem, notice a look of disbelief in her face and the clear fear in her eyes.

"Just stop." She pleaded, quietly.

He was frozen in disbelief as well. He had hit her. How could he do that? How could he hurt that little girl like that?

"Clem," He reached out a hand to touch her, but the child flinched away from him.

"Clementine, I..." He stopped as the child looked up at him with wide eyes. He just need to make sure she was alright. "Just...let me see-" He tried to speak, reaching for her again, but stopped himself when she backed away, from him. With a sigh, he decide it would be best to give the girl some space.

Turning away from the girl, just as Jane entered the room. "What did you do to him?" She asked. Glaring at the man, she tossed the bag she was holding at his feet. "There's another just like it. He WASN'T lying."

Kenny guilty looked down at the bag, kneeling to pick up the can that had rolled to his feet. Reading the label, he narrowed his eyes before turning to face Jane. "You wanna tell me how a can of fuckin' chilli is gonna help a baby?"

"How is beating a kid to death gonna help ANYONE?!" Jane retorted.

"This is your fault, and you damn well know it." Bonnie added.

Kenny looked towards Clem, the girl was watching Arvo, with an unreadable look on her face. She didn't seem to reacted at all. He wondered if she had tuned them out. Or maybe she just didn't want to admit that she felt the same way.

Feeling guilt eating away at him, he quickly jerked his gaze from the child and announced, "I'm tyin' him up."

"Fine." Jane spoke.

Clementine hated when they'd fought. It seemed like it was the only thing they did. She didn't see the point in listening to it, it wasn't like they listened to her anyway. She choose to stay quiet, not wanting to somehow start another argument.

She watched in silence as Kenny tied Arvo up. She couldn't help, but feel terrible. Why did everything always have to go so wrong.

She felt bad for Kenny, he looked so guilty. What happened wasn't Kenny's fault. She didn't blame Arvo either. If anything, it was her own fault. She was the one who walked on the ice, to try to help Luke. And she was the one who had, once again, let her good intentions to 'help' get someone killed. It was her fault. If he hadn't saved her he would still be there. She should've been the one to die, not Luke. She knew she'd never forget this day. Luke's death was going to haunt her, like all the others did. She felt absolutely useless.

And tossing the blame around only made her feel worse. Why did the adults always want to play the blame game. She didn't understand. It just made people angrier.

She let out a small sigh. Poor Luke. It had been such a stupid idea to walk on the ice. Especially with his leg shot up. She wished they had just went around. If they had, maybe Luke would still be alive.

She continued to watch Kenny as he finished tying Arvo up, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Arvo glaring at her. She didn't think he liked her very much. Had it been because she had shot his sister? She hadn't had the choice. That was a kill or be killed situation. Natasha had become a walker anyway. She let out a sigh, before a deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You got a light?"

She turned to Mike and Jane who were attempting to light up the fireplace.

"I thought I had matches..." She heard Jane speak.

The girl made her way over to the duo, trying to see if she could do something to help. Feeling around her pockets, she pulled out the nail file, showing it to Jane.

The woman seemed surprised for a second, but offered the girl a smile. "You kept it."

Clementine returned it with a small smile of her own as Jane accepted the file from her. She struck it against a rock a few times before managing to a fire, much to Clem's joy.

The girl rubbed her hands together by the fire, enjoying the heat. She sat down, her back turned to the warm fire, letting her eyes scan over the group, trying to figure out why everyone was becoming so crazy because to be honest, it scared her a little.

When her eyes landed on Arvo he sent her another glare, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She decided to ignore the feeling by closing her eyes. She tried to relax the best she could as she felt the warmth of the fire.

Kenny watched as the little girl sat by the fire-place. She hadn't move for a while, kid must have fallen asleep.

Looking at her sleeping face made him feel more guilty than he'd ever felt. How could he hurt that? It hadn't been intentional, but the guilt of even accidentally hurting Clem was killing him.

He watched her noting how innocent she looked when she was sleeping. It was the only time she really seemed like a little girl.

Clementine definitely wasn't the same kid he knew two years ago. Most of her innocence was gone. This world had stolen it away from her. And he didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep the small amount of innocence she had. Now he just wondered how today was going to affect the girl.

* * *

><p>"Mmm..." Clementine let out a tiny moan as opened her eyes. Feeling eyes watching her, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, looking around. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep.<p>

"Have a nice nap?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out."

"Not too long." Jane answered, taking note of Clementine's flushed cheeks. "You okay?"

"Yes." Clementine gave a small cough. "I'm fine."

"Sure you're feelin' alright darlin'?" Kenny questioned, walking over to check on the child.

Clementine looked up to the man in front of her, she felt her heart speed up. "I-I'm fine..." Clementine stuttered. She suddenly felt nervous and she wasn't sure why.

"That's good..." He smiled a little. He didn't really believe the child, she was still pale and she looked exhausted. He reached out to her, attempting to feel the child's head.

"No!" Clementine swatted his hand away, crawling back.

"Clementine?" Mike quickly looked over, making sure the girl was alright.

"I...I'm sorry." She muttered, wrapping her arms around her knees, closing her eyes again.

With a deep sorrow, Kenny made a painful realization: Clementine was scared of him.

He felt absolutely terrible. Hell, he had just beat a boy in front of her, what kind of thoughts could have been racing through child's head in that moment. He'd probably traumatized the kid.

He wished the girl didn't see that. He wished he could take it away, because he knew it was gonna some damage. From the looks of it he had already done some, the kid was scared of him for crying out loud.

Standing up he made his way to the door. No one spoke, not that he excepted them to, but he didn't care. He need to go outside, do something to take his mind off the guilt. He just needed some air.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Jane asked.<p>

"What?" Clementine questioned back.

"That with Kenny." Jane said.

The girl didn't answer, but Jane noticed the glimpse of fear in the child's eyes at the mention of the man. "Clem, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Clementine shook her head.

"Clementine."

"I said noth-"

"The guy clocked her in the face earlier." Mike spoke, cutting her off.

"Mike!" Clementine called.

"Shit." Jane looked towards the door before turning back to Clementine, motioning for the girl to come over. "Here. Let me see."

Clementine, shakily pushed herself to her feet. Her body felt weak and tired, but she stumbled over to the woman. "It's fine." She said. It didn't hurt anymore.

"It's not fine." Jane said, while examining the child's face. Relieved that her face was free of any new bruises. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on the girl's face, noting how warm Clem felt.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded. "He didn't mean to..." She didn't want anyone to think Kenny wanted to hit her. She knew it was an accident.

"How do you know?" Jane asked.

"I just do. He wasn't trying to hit me." Clementine explained. "It was my fault anyway. I-"

"That's not your fault, Clem. He shouldn't of been hitting ANYONE in the first place." Bonnie argued.

That was true, but...she knew he didn't mean to hit her. Kenny probably hadn't even meant to beat Arvo up. He just had anger problems...bad anger problems.

"He didn't mean it..." Clementine said sadly.

It seemed like everyone was against Kenny, but she had to have his back. He was still her friend. He just made a mistake. No one was perfect.

"Clem, you can't just forgive him so easily." Jane said.

"Why not?" Clementine asked. She forgave Jane for leaving. She forgive the cabin group for locking her up. She even forgave Nick for almost shooting her. Life was way to short to hold grudges.

"Just...Just because." Jane shook her head. "How do you know he won't do it again."

"He won't." Clementine said, confidently.

"Does it hurt?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Not anymore. It did when it happened."

"It never should've happened. Kenny's getting out of hand." Mike said.

"No." Clementine said, eyes widening, "He never meant-"

"People say they don't mean a lot of things. You can't always believe them." Jane said."You better be careful around him. You never know when he might turn on you."

Clementine looked down sadly. Not wanting to hear anymore, she walked away from Jane, and laid back by the fireplace, curling on her side.

Kenny would never hurt her. He didn't mean it. He would never do anything to hurt her...At least, not on purpose. Would he?

* * *

><p>"She's asleep?" Kenny ask, looking over to Clem.<p>

"Yeah." Jane answered.

"That's good." He nodded. "She needs it."

He noticed Jane roll her eyes at him, but tried his best to ignore it.

"I found a truck out back. Gonna see if I can get it to run."

"Good luck with that." Jane scoffed.

Her attitude was really starting to piss him off. He didn't see any of them doing anything. "You got a better plan?" He snapped.

She didn't reply.

"Didn't think so." He said, turning and leaving back out the door.

Angrily he stomped back over to the truck. He didn't know what the hell Jane's problem was, but she really knew how to push his buttons.

He didn't need Jane giving him shit. Not when he was already feeling like shit himself.

He felt so upset with himself. He kept seeing images in his mind of Clementine's shocked little face when he had hit her. Of the fear in her eyes when he tried to touch her afterwards.

He wasn't that kind of guy. He cared about Clementine so much, he would never do anything to hurt her.

He had to apologize. He could only hope that she'd forgive him. He didn't know if she would, and he knew he didn't deserve it, but he hoped she would. He needed her to forgive him.

Even if he could never forgive himself.

* * *

><p>After a while of working on the truck Kenny decided to go check on the kids.<p>

He noticed Clem was awake. The girl was sitting by Jane and looking depressed. He just knew Jane must've had been saying something she shouldn't have. He noticed how the two went silent when he entered the room, he was sure they were talking about him. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to jump into another fight. And for now, he was content with the fact that the child was up and at least eating.

"Feelin' better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Came the quiet response.

"Hell of a day..." He muttered. "But we gotta get movin'. If you're feelin' up to it, I could use a hand out back with this truck."

He noticed the girl's eyes go wide, but he continued nonetheless. "This house ain't worth a crap, but the vehicles ain't in bad shape. With a little luck we could get one fixed up, be outta here by nightfall."

"Yeah, sure Kenny." She nodded eagerly.

"That's the spirit darlin'." Maybe she wasn't so scared of him after all. That or she was trying to cover it up. "I'll wait for ya out back." He could use this as his chance to apologize to the girl.

Clementine looked over at Alvie who was fast asleep beside her.

"I'll watch him." Jane spoke, as if reading her mind.

Kenny wasn't too happy about having Jane watch over the baby, but it best option he had other than leaving the baby on his own.

Turning he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What'd she have to say?" He asked.<p>

Clementine kept silent, wondering how she should answer that question.

"I know she was running her mouth. What'd she say?" Kenny asked again.

"You shouldn't have done that to Arvo." Clementine said.

"I know. I know, Clem. But Luke..." He attempted to justify his actions, but she wasn't having it.

"I don't care." She cut him off. "You can't do that."

"Jesus, Clem. You know me. You know I'm not like that." Kenny said.

"You scared me. You scared all of us Kenny."

It hurt to hear her actually say out loud that he scared her. It had never been his intentions. "It won't happen again. That's a promise."

He turned to her as he made it to the truck. "What happened...is over. But AJ needs us now. We gotta stick together on this thing, all right." He held back a sigh when he got silence as a response. "Come on, let's see if the truck's gonna go." He handed her the keys, before popping the hood as Clementine climbed up into the driver's seat.

"My daddy always had a half dozen wrecks he was fixin' up. He was a mean son of a bitch. But he taught me respect." Kenny said. "Girl like Jane could learn a thing or two about that."

"I like her." Clementine replied. "Just give her some time."

"Maybe you're right." Kenny sighed. "Hell, I didn't know what to make of Lee at first. 'Course, he help me and mine more times than I can remember."

"Jane helped us back on the road." Clementine pointed out.

That was true. He'd probably be dead if she hadn't come back.

"All right, give it a turn." He told her.

Clementine gave the key a turn, but earned nothing but a click.

"We're so close, Clem. With a little bit of luck I can get this thing runnin', and then we can get out on the road and really make some distance." He said, hopeful. "Wellington's gotta be out there." Kenny looked out into the woods before turning back to Clem.

"Those rumors can't all be bunk. I mean, hell, there's gotta be something out here other than snow and God damn Euro trash."

"Sounds good to me." Clementine agreed.

"We're gonna make it, Clem. I know it." He said with a smile. "All right, turn it again."

Clementine did.

"Did you turn it?" He asked, annoyed when nothing happened.

"Yes." Clementine answered.

"God DAMN IT!" He noticed the girl give a small jump out of fear and he quickly turned away, trying to calm himself down.

"We'll get it working." Clementine assured.

"We gotta get movin' if we're gonna keep AJ alive." He said. "We're runnin' outta time. I gotta get this thing to start."

"Maybe you should be nicer." Clementine suggested.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "To who?"

"The truck." She answered.

"Huh?"

"One day our car wouldn't work and my dad said you have to be nice to it. He was talking to it." Clementine explained. "I thought it was pretty funny, but eventually it started working."

"Really?"

"Yep." She smiled. "It's probably on strike."

"Strike?" Kenny smiled as well.

"Yeah. It doesn't want to work anymore." She said.

Kenny gave a small chuckle. "Probably."

That kid was always good for a smile. "Gonna try warmin' up the battery." He said. "Go on inside. I don't like leavin' him with that girl."

Clementine obediently climb out of the car and made her way towards the house to check on AJ.

Kenny let out another sigh as he continued to work on the truck.

* * *

><p>"Come on." Kenny pleaded, giving the key a turn.<p>

Nothing. Just a fucking click.

He hoped there was nothing wrong with the solenoid. He wasn't going to be able to find a replacement. He wouldn't be able to jump the battery if it was dead either.

"Fuckin' hell."

Getting out, he walked back to the front of the car.

He didn't know what the probably was. Why couldn't he get the thing to work? All the connections were tight. So what the hell was wrong with it.

"God Damn it!" He snapped, kicking the tire. "Son of a bitch."

After a few moments of tinkering he climbed back into the driver's seat he tried turning the key. It didn't click this time. He was so close. "Come on. You can do it." He spoke to the truck as Clem had suggested he do. Turning the key again one more time.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Much to his surprise, it had start.

* * *

><p>Mike came running over. Followed by Bonnie. And soon Clem and Jane made their way outside as well .<p>

"It works?" Mike asked, surprised Kenny had manage to get that old truck working.

"What'd I tell ya?" Kenny grinned.

"So, what's the plan?" Mike questioned.

"How much food do we have?" Jane piped in.

"At least a week." Mike responded.

"And for the baby?" Jane asked.

"We need to find a place for the baby." Clementine spoke.

"Yeah. Someplace warm." Mike agreed.

"I agree. We should head back south." Jane said.

Kenny quickly turned to look at her. "What?"

"We're gonna freeze to death. I don't know whose stupid idea it was to march up here in the first place, but it was a bad one." Jane said.

"She's right." Mike nodded.

"What if we went back to Howe's?" Jane suggested.

"Wait, what? Fuck that. I was thinkin' more like Texas."

"Texas?" Kenny cocked an eyebrow. "The fuck?"

"It was just an idea." Mike defended, crossing his arms.

"We already talked about this!" Kenny declared.

"I'm sorry, we did?" Mike asked.

"We're goin' to find Wellington. Right, Clem?"

"Wellington?" Jane cut in.

"Kenny, it's freezing up here, man." Mike tried to reason.

"I'm with Kenny. We should head north." Clementine said.

"Goddamn right." Kenny said.

"Clem..."

Clementine sighed. "My friend Christa, she told me about Wellington a long time ago, Jane. It's out there."

Bonnie didn't say anything, however she shook her head a negative, letting them know she didn't believe that.

"Look, I don't give two shits about what you people think. I got this truck workin', so I say where we go, and we're headin' fuckin' north. It's the best chance we got of helping AJ." Kenny snapped.

Mike sighed. "What about Arvo?"

"Who? Oh, the Russkie?" Kenny shook his head, irritably. "Yeah, he ain't comin' with us."

"You're just gonna leave him here?" Mike demanded.

"I don't give a good goddamn where he goes. He's done." Kenny growled.

"We should ask him what he wants." Clementine said.

"There's a concept." Jane voiced.

"He knows the area. He can help us." Mike said, not wanting to leave Arvo behind.

"Oh yeah, some help he's been. He got Luke killed." Kenny spat.

"I ain't gonna say he helped the situation, but maybe if you'd eased up on him before, he wouldn't've run away in the first place. You ever think about that, Kenny?" Mike shoot back.

"Either way, I'm not going anywhere in the middle of the night." Jane said.

"Yeah, me neither. There could be a herd out there."

"You want that child's blood on your hands, Mike?"

"We're ALL gonna die out here if you don't calm the fuck down, Kenny."

"Haven't we been through enough for one day?" Jane asked, now growing annoyed as well.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Kenny groaned. "Remember the last time we had a workin' car and sat around on our asses, Clem?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm going inside." She said before walking away.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Clementine asked, when the man angrily stormed away from them. "Ken-"

Kenny angrily threw opened the truck door, hopping inside, ignoring the girl's question.

* * *

><p>Looking into the mirror, he glared at his reflection. Reaching a hand up to touch his battered eye, he gave a wince. "Shit."<p>

Lifting the bandage slightly he touched the tender skin underneath, growling angrily, "Goddammit. GOD. DAMMIT. That stupid fucking..." He trailed off as he heard the door open.

Annoyed, he shooed the person away, not even bothering to check who it had been. "Get the fuck out of here!"He spat.

"It's me..." Clementine's frightened voice rang out.

"Clem!" He turned to her, shocked. "Sorry, just...give me a second." He quickly fixed his bandage. He hadn't wanted Clem to him worrying over it. He knew the girl felt guilty about it. He didn't want her to continue to think it was her fault. "Close the door."

"Can you believe this, Clem? I bring 'em a workin' truck and they act like I just shit in their cereal!" He said. "I knew Jane'd have a stick up her ass, but I thought at least Mike'd have more sense. He's turned out to be a real disappointment."

"They're scared of you, Kenny." Clementine said, sadly.

"Well, if their big plan is to wander around in the woods, they oughta be scare of more than me."

"Did you hear me?" Clementine spoke louder. She was tired of being ignored.

"We're all scared!" He yelled. Noticing the girl's eyes go wide, he lowered his voice. "Look, we got maybe a day's worth of food for that kid left. That's it. Clem, think about Rebecca and Alvin." The girl looked over to him at the mention of the late couple so he continued. "I mean, what if Lee hadn't gone tearin' across half of Georgia lookin' for you? A lotta folks died to make that happen. A lotta folks died to get us this far."

"...Maybe he shouldn't have." Clementine muttered.

"Don't you say that." Kenny said. He was starting to get frustrated. "I oughta slap you."

Clementine sent him a nervous glance.

Maybe it hadn't been the best thing to say, but at this point Kenny couldn't help it. "You know what he sacrificed for you? What I did? That means somethin', dammit."

He turned away from her, resting his chin in his palm. "I wish Lee was here." He said. "What do you think he'd say?"

Clementine was quiet and for a moment, he thought she wasn't going to answer, but she soon spoke. "...I think he'd tell me to try to keep the group together...and to keep my hair short."

Kenny smiled. "We can't just give up on this kid. I mean what's the point of goin' on after that? That's what people like Lee knew. And what people like Jane won't ever understand." He said.

"Look, I know Wellington might be bullshit. But where there's smoke, there's fire. Christa heard about it too, right?"

Clementine nodded, looking saddened at the mention of Christa.

Kenny decided to keep talking. Clementine was willing to hear him out. He was sure she'd have his back. "You know, when I first saw you back at that lodge, I thought I was dreaming. And when you sat down next to me, and we shared that meal...well, I could tell that you were different now. Grown up. I felt...pride...a pride I hadn't felt in a long time. But I need you now, Clem. There have to be folks doin' better than us."

"Something has to be out here. We'll find it, Kenny." Clementine agreed.

"I knew I could count on you, Clem." He said, causing the child to give a small smile.

"Look, we'll figure everything out in the morning." He opened the door to the truck, a stepped out waiting for Clem to do the same. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. So we gotta be ready."

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. A long shitty day.<p>

Kenny sent a glance over to Clementine who was fast asleep. He hadn't even got to apologize to her for earlier.

He took a deep breath, shifting uncomfortably in the silent room. Mike and Bonnie were in the other room with Arvo. The kids were asleep. And Jane was sitting up, awake but quiet. She had nothing to say to him. And to be honest, he preferred it that way. He didn't want to get in another argument with anyone.

He needed some air. Just being in the room...around other people...He couldn't handle it right now. It felt like he was suffocating.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked when the man passed her.

"I uh...I'm going for a walk." Kenny answered. "Keep an eye on 'em, will ya?"

"Sure." Jane shrugged.

"Thanks."

He just needed a few minutes to himself. Just some time to clear his head.

* * *

><p>Hearing a tiny groan from the floor Jane turned her attention to Clementine and sent the child a small smile. "Hey."<p>

"Jane?" Clementine called, pushing herself into sitting position. She looked around the room. She could hear Mike and Arvo's voices from the other room. "Where's Kenny."

"He went out for a bit." Jane replied.

"Oh."

"You feeling okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded, before asking, "Why?"

"You're flushed."

"Flushed?" She questioned, confused by the word.

"Your cheeks are red." Jane explained.

She didn't know why. She felt fine. "I'm fine." After an awkward silence, Clem spoke again. "I'm going to go look Kenny."

Jane shook her head. "Clem, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'll be fine." Clementine said. "Just keep an eye on AJ."

Jane sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince the stubborn child not to go. "Okay. Fine, Clem."

Clementine gave a small smile. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

The girl nodded. "Don't worry. I will."

The second Clementine walked out of that door, Jane regret allowing the girl to go. The only thing she could do now was hope the girl would come back soon.

* * *

><p>He didn't like leaving them with Jane. There was something about her. And his gut instincts was telling him not to trust her. Maybe he was being paranoid, but with Clem and AJ around it was his job to be paranoid. You couldn't just trust anyone nowadays. Bonnie seemed too out of it to be able to deal with the kids at the moment and Mike was too busy babying Arvo. He had to get back. It was a bad idea to leave in the first place. Who knew what Jane was doing to those kids. He wouldn't be surprised if he walked in on her smothering one of them.<p>

As he reached the door he heard wailing, he quickly threw the door open and rushed into the room where he had left Alvie.

Jane was attempting to quiet the child down and failing miserably. Taking the boy out of her arms he soothed the child, rocking him gently. Feeling something wasn't right, he scanned the room for Clementine. "Where's Clem?"

Jane shrugged. "She was outside...I thought."

"I ain't see her." Kenny said, brow furrowing. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Jane, once again gave a shrug. "She went to find you."

"Find me?" Why would they let her go looking for him.

"Yeah. She asked where you went, and said she was going to look for you."

"How long's she been out."

"A little while." Jane suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she hoped the girl was okay. "I thought she'd be back by now."

"What?" Kenny was starting to get worried. How long had the little girl been gone.

"I wouldn't worry." She brushed her own concern aside, trying not to panic. "She probably just had to use the bathroom or something." Jane replied.

Kenny's eye widened as he realized something. "She's by herself?!"

"Clementine can take care of herself." Jane retorted, rolling her eyes. It was true, but she still felt terribly guilty.

"A little girl walks out at night all alone, and you just let her go?" Was he surrounded by idiots?

"She doesn't need a babysitter." Jane groaned. "She's fine." She said, trying to convince him as well as herself.

"She better be." He said as he placed Alvie, who was now fast asleep, down into his box.

He quickly raced out of the house, looking for the eleven year old.

* * *

><p>"Clem?!" He called, looking around the yard. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Had she gone into the woods?<p>

Quickly darting through the woods he searched for the girl. "Clementine?" It was so dark. He could barely see a thing.

He came to a forced halt as he crashed into something.

A gasp came to his ears and he sighed in relief. "Shit, Clem. I didn't know where you were."

"Kenny? What are you doing here?"

"Finding you." Kenny said, trying to catch his breath after all the running he'd just done.

"Why? I was just taking a walk." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kenny sighed. Clementine clearly thought of herself as an adult, but she wasn't. Sure she was mature, but she was still just a kid. "It's not safe for you to be out here on your own, Clem."

"I'm not a little kid." Clementine narrowed her eyes.

"I know." He knew arguing with her would get him nowhere. "Nobody should be out alone. Not anymore." He said, knowing better than to treat her like a child.

"But you're out here alone." Clementine pointed out.

"Uhh...That's because I knew I'd find you. And we could just walk back together."

"You went on a walk alone."

"Yeah. That was stupid." It was stupid to leave the kids in the first place, he hadn't thought Clem would try to go out on her own little 'adventure' while he was gone. "NOBODY should be out alone." He repeated, putting emphasis the "nobody".

"Okay..." Clementine nodded in agreement.

"Well, lets head back..."

"Wait!" Clementine called, stopping him.

"Clem?" He questioned when he felt her grip the hem of his jacket, keeping him from walking."What?" He looked around, keeping his guard up in case of walkers. "What is it?"

"I...umm...I have to pee..." Clementine said, slightly embarrassed.

"The fuck, Clem...?" He groaned he thought she was trying to warn him about something.

Clementine was nervous for a moment, worried that she had upset that man, but was relieved when Kenny gave a chuckle. "You were here all this time, and you didn't go?"

"I didn't have to go." Classic response.

"Okay, darlin'." Kenny said, giving in. "Go ahead."

"Where?" Clementine asked.

"Uh...Go over there." He pointed to the bushes.

"B-But, I'm not a boy..." Clementine stated, eyes wide.

"What does that have to do-"

The girl cut him off. "I don't have any tissue paper. So how would I..." Clementine trailed off, cheeks flushing, "You know..."

"Just...Use a leaf or somethin'" Kenny said.

"What if I get poison ivy?" Clementine asked, a look of disgust on her face.

Why were kids so damn difficult.

Digging in his pocket Kenny pulled out an old rag that he had found earlier in the truck.

"Here."

"Where did you get that?" She asked, eying it closely.

"Found it in the truck."

"Okay...?" She continued to eye the fabric, suspiciously.

"It's clean."

Clementine hesitatingly took it, inspecting it closely. Once satisfied she spoke again, "Thank you."

"I'll wait right here..."

Clementine nodded before rushing off to do her business.

Kenny waited patiently, keeping an eye out for walkers. He wondered why Clementine kept getting that look of fear in her eyes. Every-time he spoke to her he could see it. It hurt him to think that she might be afraid of him.

"Thanks...For waiting." Clementine's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." He said waiting for her to stand by his side. "Come on. Lets hurry up and get back to AJ."

"Okay..." Clementine suddenly froze, letting out a fearful squeak. "Eep!"

"What?"

She didn't say anything, just pointed ahead.

"What's the problem?" Kenny demanded.

"Spider!" She squealed.

Kenny squinted, sure enough, there was a spider web hanging from a branch in front of them. Picking up a stick his knocked it away before grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling the frozen child forward. "Let's go."

When Clementine had gotten herself together he released the girl and allowed her to walk on her own.

After a while of walking, Kenny noticed the girl was once again falling behind. "Clem, keep up, darlin'."

"'Kay."

Kenny slowed his pace to walked beside the girl, who was twirling a stick around in a circle. "What are you doing?"

"Spiderwebs." She replied shortly.

"Just hurry up." He just wanted to get back and check on AJ. He needed to make sure the baby was okay.

The girl didn't reply, she continued to swirl the stick around, slowly starting to irritate the man.

"There ain't any spiderwebs." He said.

"I need to be sure." Clementine replied.

Worried for AJ, Kenny found himself growing anxious every second that passed. He picked up the speed, glancing back to Clementine, who was once again falling behind.

"Put the stick down." He ordered. Voice growing firmer when she ignored him. "Put the damn stick down."

Still, she refused to do as he said.

Annoyed, Kenny stopped in front of the child. "Stop it!" He yanked the stick out of her hands causing her to flinch. "What is wrong with you?!" He demanded.

"S-Sorry." Clementine lowered her gaze, trembling a little. She looked much like she did earlier. Fear covered her facial futures, it was as if she was expecting him to hit her.

He had overreacted. Nothing was wrong with her. She was acting like a kid, because she was a kid. It was so easy to forget that sometimes. "Just try to keep up."

He had to stop scaring her! There was nothing wrong with her. It was him that was the problem.

"Kenny?" Clementine called quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like leaving him with Jane?"

"I just...I don't trust her." He wasn't sure why, he just didn't.

"Why not?" Clementine asked.

"I just don't." He answered. "I guessin' you do?"

"I don't know...I don't know who to trust anymore."

"So ya don't trust me?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh when he spoke. He couldn't help it. It just hurt. "That's basically what ya just say."

"No...I...I didn't mean-" Clementine stuttered, trying to rephrase her words.

"You trust 'em more than ya trust me? Is that it?" Kenny snapped.

Clementine's eyes widened. "No-"

But Kenny only continued, his harsh tone frightening the girl. "Does all the shit I've done not matter to you?" Kenny asked. "You can just admit it, you're scared of me too."

"Kenny..." Clementine didn't understand why he was being so mean. What had she done to him? Was he trying to make her sad for some reason? She tried to think of a way to calm him, while forcing back tears.

Kenny lowered his tone, gaze softening as he notice the girl looked as if she would cry any second. "Clem, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"People say they don't mean a lot of things..." Clementine replied, walking away.

Kenny sighed before following her as she led the way back to the house.

Once the arrived at the house Clementine stood still looking at the door. Kenny made his way over to the girl. "Clem, come on." He said as she stopped on the porch, staring at the house. "Let's go inside."

The girl didn't answer. She stayed put, her back turned to him.

"Hey," He called. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"I know."

"Good." He nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine...I just... I want to be alone for a while." Clementine muttered.

"I understand, hon." He had felt the same way the other night.

Regardless, Kenny didn't like the idea of her being outside late at night by herself. Especially not in the freezing weather.

"What don't you come inside? We'll leave you alone." He asked. "It's too cold to-"

"I...I just want to...think...out here...by myself." She sniffed, wrapping her arms around herself, she sat down, resting her head on her knees. "I'm fine, okay. Go check on AJ."

"Clem?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Clem, look at me." He ordered.

"No." She spoke shakily shaking her head.

"Are you crying?" He sure hoped not. He knew if anyone heard he crying, they'd probably all point fingers at him.

She didn't answer, but the way her tiny body began to shake made it clear.

"What's the matter?" He knelt beside her and touched her shoulder, the girl flinched, causing his heart to ache again. "What's the matter, hon?"

"Nothing!" She burst into tears, unable to hold them back.

"Clem, let me see you." Something was wrong. The kid didn't cry much. And now here she was, crying her eyes right in front of him. The sudden waterworks worried him and the reason behind it being unknown made it worse. He had to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything like that.

He reached for her again, cautiously as if approaching a scarred animal. As expected, she moved back, watching him carefully as if he were about to hit her.

"It's okay." He assured. "It's gonna be okay, Clem."

She wouldn't let him touch her. Was she really that scared of him?

Lifting his hand again he stopped, waiting to see how she would reacted.

"N-No..." She whimpered. "P-Please?"

"Please what?" Kenny asked, attempting to touch her again.

"Don't hurt me." She begged. "D-Don't..."

Kenny felt his heart clench. She was scared to death. And he did this to her.

"I...I'm not gonna hurt ya, hon. I promise...Just-" He was surprised when she tossed herself into his arms. "Clementine?"

"I'm sorry..." She choked.

"Shh..." He soothed. "Shhh...It's okay. Don't cry, hon."

"Y-You were...being m-mean!" She sobbed.

That was true. He was being a jerk to the poor kid. He held her closer, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, darlin'"

"I don't understand...Why is e-everyone b-being so...so c-cr-crazy?!" She cried, "I...I h-hate it!" She exclaimed, burying her face into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Shh..."

"I miss L-Lee..." The girl muttered, clinging desperately to Kenny.

"I know, hon." He said, keeping her in his arms and rubbing her back. "It's okay... It's okay, Clem." He couldn't help, but feel so guilty. This was his fault. He had made her cry. "It's gonna be alright..."

After a while the girls sobs died down and the two just sat in a comfortable silence, Kenny still holding her close.

"You okay now, Clem?" He asked as the girl let out soft hicc-ups.

Clementine nodded, rubbing remaining tears away. "Yeah."

"Good..." He rubbed her back gently to help calm her down. "Ya wanna talk?"

"Uh-uh." She quickly shook her head.

"Okay..." He was sure she was upset about everything that had happened over the pass few days. Even the pass few years. And the poor little girl never had time to grieve.

"Nothing was you fault." He said, remembering how she took the blame for Luke earlier. He didn't want her to carry that guilt around. She didn't need that.

Clementine was quiet for a moment or so, before he looked up at the man. "Luke saved me..."

"Hmm?"

"When we were in the water. A walker tried to get me...but Luke stopped it." She said.

"Thank God he did, darlin'." Kenny rocked her a little trying to help calm her.

"It pulled him down..." She mumbled.

"Clem,"

"He's dead, because of me." Clementine felt tears welling up again as she spoke. "It's my fault."

"No. No. It's not your fault darlin'. He made a choice." He rubbed over her back.

"He made a dumb choice."

"Stop it."

So she hadn't cried because she was hurt, it was frustration. Poor kid. She probably needed a moment where she didn't have to be so strong. Keeping everything bottled up was never good for a person. She needed time to grieve, to be sad.

He hugged he closer, letting her sit in his lap.

"Kenny..." Clementine called quietly. She seemed to be debating with herself, weather or not to ask her question.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked concerned.

Clementine hesitated before speaking, "You...You would...never... hurt me, right?"

"What?" Kenny questioned in shock. "No. Of course not, darlin'." He couldn't even possibly imagine hurting Clem.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I swear to you, hon." He held her closer to him. "W-Why are you asking me this?"

"Jane..." She whispered, looking down.

"Jane what?" That girl was seriously starting to piss him off. What was she filling Clem's head with now? "What did she say to you?"

"She...She said I should be careful around you." She explained. "You're not going to hurt me, right?" She asked again.

"Don't listen to that girl. She doesn't know anything." He said. He'd have to have a little talk with Jane later. "You know, I would never do anything to hurt you, Clem. Never ever ever, okay."

"Okay." Clementine sighed out resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

What was she apologizing for?

"No. You don't have anything to be sorry for." Kenny's eye widened as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I'm sorry for hitting you, and...and for scaring ya. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled. "I deserved it anyway."

"What?"

"I probably deserve worse than that."

"Clem-" He pulled her up to meet his gaze. "Don't say things like that."

"But Luke and...Rebecca, and Sarita-"

"You don't say things like that!" Kenny cut her off not wanting to hear anymore. "No one has the right to hurt you! You don't let anyone put your hands on you! Do you understand me?!"

"Y-Yes." She answered, cowering back.

Kenny hadn't noticed how loud he had gotten until he saw the girl flinch back from him. He could see the fear in her eyes. Shit. He was scaring her again. He quickly pulled her close, wrapping his arms around the girl, she accepted his hug, snuggling closer to him. Changing his approach, Kenny spoke again, "H-How do you think Lee would feel if he heard you say that?"

She shrugged, looking down, feeling guilty.

Noticing her sad look, Kenny apologized. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I just don't like hearing you talk like that."

"It's okay."

How come she always forgave him so easily?

"Nothing that happened was your fault. Okay?"

"You did all you could do."

He felt her give a tiny nod against his chest.

"Okay, Kenny." She whispered, resting her head back against his shoulder. Kenny was so warm. He made her feel so safe. She felt tiredness starting to overtake her body. She gave a small yarn, snuggling closer to the man.

"Let's get inside."

Clementine shook her head. "I don't want to...to go..." She slurred out.

"C'mon darlin'. It's cold."

"It's not cold... It's really hot..."

"Hot?" Kenny asked in surprised. "It's freezin' out here, Clem. Let's go inside by the fire."

Clementine gave a annoyed hum in response.

"Clem," He shrugged his shoulder, trying to get her to sit up. Clementine let out a whine, not moving anymore than Kenny had forced her to. "Clementine..."

She gripped his jacket tightly, shifting slightly in his lap.

Kenny let out a small sigh, giving in. He let the girl drift off in his arms.

She felt so warm. It was strange, seeing how cold Kenny was feeling.

Watching over her protectively, he instinctively tightened his grip on the child when he felt her small body give a tremble.

She must have been really tired, poor kid.

A cold breeze of wind reminded him that they were still outside. She didn't need to be out here. They'd just pulled her out of a freezing lake. He needed to get her back inside before she caught a cold.

"Okay, darlin'." He muttered quietly.

He carefully stood, adjusting his grip on the child, while making sure he didn't wake her. He made his way into the house with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>"You found her." Jane said as he entered the house.<p>

"Yeah." He muttered, laying her down by the window sill. He had found her. And thank God he had. Who in the right mind would let a child go out alone? Especially these days.

"Where was she?" Jane asked.

"Out," Kenny shook his head, if she really cared, she shouldn't have let the girl go out in the first place.

"Jackass..." He heard Jane mutter. "Out where?"

Placing his jacket over the girl to warm her up, he spoke. "She was in the woods." He said, feeling the child's head, mentally cursing at the heat. He had thought the girl felt warm when he was holding her outside, but he hadn't thought it would be this bad.

"Mm..." Clementine moaned.

"Shh...It's alright, darlin'." He stroked her hair gently until the child was still again.

They didn't have any medicine to bring the poor kid's fever down, Kenny realized with trepidation. He hoped her fever would be drop itself by morning. 'We need to get to Wellington'. And fast. The kid needed some medicine soon as possible, or she was going to catch pneumonia.

"She okay?" Jane asked.

"She's just tired." Kenny sighed.

"More like exhausted." Jane said.

"She has a fever." Kenny said.

"Oh. I thought she felt warm earlier."

And yet, she had let the girl go out in the cold. Smart move. "Why didn't you say anything?" Kenny asked, keeping his annoyance in check by stroking over Clem's hair.

"I didn't think I needed to." Jane replied, she knew Clem was tough enough to fight off a cold. "Arvo probably has some meds with the supplies." Jane said with a quick shrug.

Kenny didn't trust the Russkie, nor Jane enough to give Clementine any of that shit. "She'll be fine." Kenny said as he tucked the girl in before walking away to sit against the wall.

"If you say so..." Jane said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Jane looked as if she wanted to say something, but whatever it was, she wasn't saying. Kenny only hoped that she would keep her mouth shut. So he could do the same. But every-time she would glance over to him, he felt annoyance run through him.

"Ya got somethin' to say?" Kenny asked.

"Just thinking." Jane replied.

"Yeah?" Kenny scoffed. "'Bout what?"

"Why do you care?" Jane shot at him.

"I just don't know how to read ya." Kenny answered.

Jane sighed. "I'm just sure, all that happened earlier...didn't help much."

"Help what?"

"Clementine." Or anyone else for that matter.

Looking towards Alvie, Kenny forced himself to speak quietly. "The hell are you talkin' about?"

"You know what I'm talking. First Luke, and then the stuff with you and Arvo. The poor kid is probably traumatized. And no one cares."

He cared. He probably cared more than anyone.

Jane definitely knew how to get under his skin. Kenny gave a huff. "Someone always wants to start something."

"You're the one who asked."

"Because I knew it had something to do with me."

"How would you know that?"

"Just did."

"Shouldn't have asked, Kenny."

"Ya looked like ya wanted to say it, but you were too scared."

"I'm not scared of you." Jane laughed. "Just gotta watch what I say because I never know what's going to piss you off."

He really didn't need this right, now. He was exhausted himself, just dealing with this group drained all the energy from him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Jane's bullshit.

"Why did you even come back?"

"That's none of your business."

"It ain't none of my business, but if one of those kids are involved I make it my business."

"How do the kids have anything to do with me coming back?" Jane asked, even though she knew, Clem had been one of the main reasons she had come back.

"You said some shit to Clem earlier."

"What?"

"You were talking shit to Clementine. And she DON'T need you filling her head with nonsense.

"Nonsense?" Jane let out a mocking laugh. "You're one to talk. You think she wants you saying something stupid-"

"I don't say anything stupid!"

"You always do. You're rude to everyone!"

When Clementine gave a quiet groan, they both lowered their voices.

"Don't act like you know me."

"I don't have to know you. I call it as I see it."

Kenny looked over to Clementine who was letting out quiet moans. Either she was having a nightmare or they were disturbing her with all their noise.

"You're gonna wake one of 'em up. So keep it down, will ya?" Kenny spat, struggling to say quiet. Clementine need her rest and the last thing anyone needed was a crying baby on their hands.

"Lead by example, Kenny." Jane snapped.

"Whatever, just stay away from her."

"That's not your decision to make."

Clementine was still a kid. She needed someone to be around to draw the line for her. "Clem's a child-"

"Not YOUR child."

"That doesn't matter. She might as well be my kid. I'm more of a parent to her than anyone of you could ever be."

"That's your problem! Stop trying to be her parent. You're not." She stress before adding, "And for the record, what parent beats their kid?"

"I never beat her, dammit! I never fuckin' beat her! I hit her by mistake!" He yelled, unable to stop himself.

"By mistake, huh?"

Before he could respond he heard a his own name as a quiet whisper."Kenny?"

He looked around spotting the source. "Clem?" He called back. Was she dreaming or did she need something.

"Kenny." She tried again, a little louder this time. The girl let out a cough.

Kenn quickly stood rushing back over to the child. "You're okay, hon." He soothed. "Did we wake you?"

"Uh-uh..." She frowned, "I had a dream..."

"About what?" He thought the poor kid was having a nightmare.

"There was a...a chicken..."

"Chicken?" Kenny questioned. What type of dream was she having?

"Yes...It was...It was sucking my blood."

Some weird vampire chicken?

"What?" Kenny held back laughs as Clementine said this. The girl was completely out of it.

"She was having a fever dream." Jane said.

"It wouldn't let me go...His mother, the giant stinkbug... she was holding me down."

Kenny had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

"I kept saying leave me alone. He understood me, but he was ignoring me...He had friends. They were sucking my blood too."

She looked as if she was going to start crying. "I was scared, Kenny." Clementine continued, looking around nervously.

"Well, it's over now, darlin'." Kenny assured. "There's no chickens, Clem."As much as he wished there was. It would make a nice meal.

"...Okay." She decided to take his word for it.

"Go to sleep, hon."

"I can't." She muttered, but closed her eyes anyway.

"Sure ya can, Clem. Just think of somethin'...uh...happy."

Easier said than done.

The girl gave a humming noise, hugging his jacket close to her. After a few minutes she softly called out again. "Kenny...?" He watched her little hand reach out, but the girl's eyes stayed closed.

"I'm here, Clem." He took her hand in his own, feeling her give it a small squeeze. "It's alright, darlin'. Go back to sleep."

"I'm thirsty." She muttered.

"You...want some water?"

She gave a small nod. "Mm-hm."

"Hold on." He released her hand, but the girl suddenly took a tight grip on his sleeve.

"No..." She mumbled, sleepily.

"I'm gettin' ya a drink, Clem."

"Nooooooo!" The girl whined, kicking her legs a little.

"Okay. Okay. Clem." He started, "Stop. Stop it."

She did, but still refused to release him from her grip.

"I got it." Jane stood to get the child a drink, seeing as though Clementine had Kenny trapped."I think there's a water bottle in the bag." Digging through the bag she found the water bottle. "Here." She brought it over to the man, before returning to her previous spot.

"Thanks." He accepted the water bottle before turning back to Clem, who was half asleep. "Got ya some water, darlin'" He help her sit up and drink the water. Before gently laying her back down.

"Thank you..." Clementine whispered, finally cracking her eyes open. "Where's Alvie?"

"He's sleepin', Clem."

She gave lazy nod. "...Kenny..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold..." She complained. "Can you hug me?"

"Hug ya?" He was sure that was the fever talking. Kid must of been delirious. He brought a hand up to place on the girl's cheek.

"Yeah." She had released his sleeve and was now gripping his hand, holding it in place. "You're so warm... Feels... nice..." She whispered.

She was the warm one, her skin was like touching a heater.

"Ya got a fever, hon." He told her.

"Do I?" She asked gazing up at him with feverish eyes.

"Yeah, Clem. You do."

"Oh..." She muttered. Releasing his hand, she closed her tired eyes.

He rubbed a hand over her head. "Get some rest, Clem."

"Okay." Clementine whispered.

Kenny smiled pulling his coat back up to cover the child. After he was sure the girl was asleep, he sat back in his spot.

"She okay?" Jane broke the silence that filled the room. She was worried about the little girl.

"She's fine." Kenny sighed suddenly feeling guilty for hurting her earlier again. "I...I never meant to hurt her. It was a mistake."

Jane took a few moments to reply. "And who's to say it won't happen again?"

"It won't." Kenny swore. "She forgave me."

"How can she believe you?" Jane asked.

"She knows me. I asked for another chance. She's giving me one and I'm not going to fuck this up."

"We'll see." Jane muttered, laying down, bringing the conversation to an end.

Kenny crossed his arms.

It didn't matter what Jane had to say. Clem forgave him and that's all that mattered. And he WASN'T going to fuck this up.

Clementine shifted, feeling something warm covering her body. She snuggled the warm object closer to her, it felt so nice. As she laid there, feeling comfortable for the first time in long time, she remembered they didn't have any blankets. Opening her eyes, looking down to the source she was surprised to see Kenny's coat.

Pushing the coat off her, she looked around, spotting Kenny. The man was sitting against the wall cradling, Alvie in his arms.

Her eyes widened. Why would he give her his coat, it was so cold. "He must be freezing." The house had no heat, and Kenny was wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

She walked over and quietly placed the coat on him. Kissing his forehead, she whispered a soft, "Goodnight."

Straightening back up, she jumped when she heard a quiet knocking. She wondered what it was. As it continued, the sound slowly drew her towards the window. Like moth to a flame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All credit for Clemmy's dream goes to my sister. It was a weird nightmare she had...Don't ask...<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading. Please review!**_


End file.
